The Sacrifices That Hurt Most
by maximumdragonslayer
Summary: This is sort of a sequel to Making Sacrifices For The Greater Good. I know not finished so if ya wanna wait for that ones finish thats fine.Buffy/Dark Angel/Womans Murder Club.M/F L/C for sure maybe othere as it progresses. only time will tell def femslas


Ok, so I am completely at a loss for my other stories. Just got nothing that I can think right now. I will finish them though so no need to worry about that. Just a little block on what I should do with them. If you have any ideas let me know. I'm open to suggestion's. Like I had said I have been thinking about this one for quiet some time so I had to get it out. Though you might be aggravated by this because it is a sequel to my Dark Angel/Buffy crossover fic. I'm sorry but my brain is random and that's just how it works. So if you don't like this then you are just going to have to wait till I finish the other before reading this. Though I must admit I like this one better than the one I started with but doesn't that happen a lot. Anyways I want to thank all of you that have been reviewing my stories and I would like to get your opinion on this one as well.

--

EPILOGUE

She kind of came out of no where. No idea where she was at or what she was doing there. The last thing she remembered was fighting in another dimension with her brother. Oh god she was fighting her brother! She had had to kill him to stop him. Not something she had ever wanted to do. Yes he had hurt her and many others but she had thought that she would be able to make him see what he was doing. Make him see how he had to stop. But no matter what he had made her kill him. It had hurt so much to do that because she had still loved him and always would no matter what. He after all was the only family she had left.

Hurt, broken, and no idea where she was she was completely unprepared for what was about to happen. Everything was about to become very clear for her. The pain she felt now was nothing compared to what she was going to feel within the next few moments.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from the end of the alley she was currently standing in. Apparently someone had witnessed her miraculous reappearance. Turning she saw that in fact four people had witnessed her sudden appearance and they where headed to exactly the spot she stood.

"How did you do that?" the shortest of the four women that now approached her asked.

"Where am I?"

"San Francisco." The taller answered. "Do you know your name?"

"M-max."

"Well Max how bout we get ya to a hospital, ya look pretty banged up."

"N-no …… no hospitals." Max suddenly didn't feel very good. A pain had started in her chest and she knew automatically what was happening. Aside from the pain she felt something approaching. It made a warm sensation spread throughout her body despite the pain that was increasing at a rapid pace. _Faith._ Suddenly her knees buckled from underneath her.

"Whoa there" the tallest had caught her before she had completely hit the ground. "You really need to be taken to the hospital."

"No!" Max said a little more forcefully this time. "I don't need a hospital they can't……."

Her sentence was broken off as a stronger wave of pain washed through her. Max had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming out. These women had no idea what they where about to get themselves into if they didn't leave soon and she could still feel Faith growing closer. She had no idea how she had found her or if she was even looking for her but at this moment she didn't care.

"You have to leave. It's not safe to stay here."

"We can't leave you here hurt. I'm a doctor I can help you if you'll let me." Another of the women was talking to her now.

"You can't, told you there's nothing you can do to help. Side's help is on the way." Max ground out from between her teeth.

"How do you……" before the question could even be asked a shout came from the same direction the four women had come.

"What's goin' on down there?"

"Don't worry I'm a cop." Said the tallest in reply to the new person, whom didn't even seem to be bothered with this as she came closer.

"I don't really care what ya are, I'm just……" the rest of her reply was broken off as she got a look at who the cop was currently holding in her arms. "Max?" She dropped down on her knees beside her in utter disbelief.

"You know her?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah how did you find her?"

"Well actually she was really hard to miss." Spoke up the shortest. Upon the look she got she quickly elaborated. "We saw a bunch of light an when we got to the entrance of the alley we saw her come out of a portal type thing."

The new arrival bent over and laid her hand on Max's cheek. At the sudden contact Max's eyes opened. As soon as she saw her eye's she knew that she wasn't dreaming. Max was really back, she had really found her. Everything that she had been feeling during her disappearance suddenly resurfaced and tears started to run down her face.

"Faith?"

"Yeah Max I'm here."

"You all have to take cover." Max pushed herself up from the cop's arms. Standing, though a little shaky, she started to back away from them.

"What are you talkin' 'bout Max?"

"It's starting…….I can feel it. It's coming and if your still here when it does it will kill you. You need to take cover." Right as Max had gotten out what she needed to say a fresh wave of pain came over her. It was so great that it had caused her to fall to her knees. Faith knowing now exactly what Max was talking about reached out and stopped the doctor and the cop from going to her.

"What the hell?"

"She needs help."

"There's nothing that can be done for her and if we stay here what's 'bout to happen will kill us. Trust me this isn't the first time it's happened, she'll be alright after but right now we need to move!"

Faith was now trying to shove them out of the alley but she knew that even now it was too late; she was going to have to improvise if she was to save these women and herself. She just hoped that no one else stumbled across this little scene. That would be the last thing she would need, more witnesses or possibly a victim to an unstoppable force.

Before she could get them out of the alley though, the light show started. Now she was really worried because she could hear Max yelling out in pain. It hurt that she couldn't do anything for her but she couldn't worry about that right now. Stopping midway from the exit she pulled out a dumpster making it into a barrier and only hoped that it would be enough to stop the blast from doing them harm. She grabbed the blonde and the doctor dragging them behind her makeshift barrier. The cop getting the hint grabbed hold of the read head that was just staring at what was happening and pulled her behind it as well.

Just as they had gotten behind the dumpster Max's screams were becoming louder. The pain was so intense that it felt like her body was being ripped apart and put back together again over and over. She finally let go and the electric current of all the energy and power being forced into her started to manifest itself into a ring that encircled all of her. With one final power flow going into her body, which showed as a streak of lightning hitting her directly, everything started to fade in and out. It had grown dark again and nothing would come into focus.

Faith stuck her head out from behind the dumpster to make sure that it was actually over. She had felt what seemed like a blast wave to a bomb push against the dumpster before it had finally grown dark again. It had taken everything she had to not let it move.

She saw Max still on her knee's her chest heaving still from what had just happened to her. Coming out she made her way quickly to Max. Just as she was about to reach her Max fell backwards out of exhaustion. She ran the rest of the way picking up her head and setting it in her lap.

"Max?" Faith spoke quietly.

"Faith……how…"

"Don't worry 'bout that right now. You just need to rest I'll take care of you till ya better."

"I'm…..so…..sorry Faith. I-I didn't…..want…."

"Don't Max, I know. It wasn't your fault." Faith rested her hand on Max's cheek again to try and comfort her. It seemed to work as she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ok so now you get to explain to us what the hell just happened?" Came the demanding voice of the cop.

"Lindsay, couldn't you be a little bit more considerate. I mean god can't you tell that Max is hurt?" asked the short redhead.

"Why yes, yes I can Cindy. But that doesn't stop me from asking questions."

"Lindsay let's take them to the hospital so Max can get some help then I'm sure you will get the answer to your question's."

"In case ya hadn't noticed Claire somethin' really strange just happened aren't you just the least bit curious?"

"Of course I am but that doesn't excuse you from behaving this way." Claire replied in a stern tone that made Lindsay stay quit.

"Sorry to interrupt ya argument but there ain't a doctor that can help her. I just need to get her somewhere safe to let her rest while I get in contact with a friend that _**can**_ help."

"Ok why don't we take her back to Lindsay's house and you can call your friend from there."

"Uh wait a minute, why my place?"

"Because you don't have kids and your place is bigger than Cindy and Jill's and it's the closest."

"Fine."

"Oh Lindsay there's nothing to pout about. We're helping someone in need."

"I'm not pouting Cindy." Lindsay said through gritted teeth.

"Sure you aren't." she replied back with a smirk on her face. Lindsay just growled in response and left the alley. "Hey where are you going?" Cindy called after her.

"To get my car." Was Lindsay's short answer.

"Are they always like that?" the question coming from Faith who still had Max's head in her lap keeping her as comfortable as possible.

"Yes." Came the quick answer from both Jill and Claire.

Lindsay pulled in front of the alley with her vehicle and Cindy in hers right behind her. It was good thinking because there was no way that they would all fit in Lindsay's. Faith picked Max up carefully as not to cause her any more pain or discomfort and got into the back of Lindsay's car while Claire got into the front and Jill road with Cindy.


End file.
